Into the Doctor Who World/Riruru, Pippo and Lulli join the Group
This is when the heroes end up in the Doctor Who world and they meet the Doctor, and their old friends Riruru, Pippo, and Lulli in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. In the Vortex, the heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf and the others are flying inside. Wyldstyle: Shouldn't we have arrived by now? Batman: Yes. Something's up. Check you relic scanner. Tino: I wonder what it is. Wyldstyle checks her relic scanner. Wyldstyle: Uh. Not good. Gandalf: '''So what do we do? '''Homer: And where are we going? Owen: I don't know, Homer. Emmet: What are we going to do, Lucy? 12th Doctor: (voice) Well I suggest you mind your heads. Lisa: Who said that? 12th Doctor: (voice) I did, Lisa. And then they saw The TARDIS and the Twelve Doctor is here 12th Doctor: Hold on a sec! Not if you have a choice for that matter. You're stuck in a rift loop. Worriz: So help us, Mr! 12th Doctor: Okay, Worriz. The 12th Doctor takes out a grapple gun and pulled our heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf and the others into the TARDIS. Lisa: Who are you? And how did you know my name? Worriz: Even mine. 12th Doctor: C'mon! Don't just sit there, you got a bunch of monsters to meet. Lisa: ''' What's your name? '''Batman: What did you do to us? 12th Doctor: '''I don't have a Name. '''Wyldstyle: Oh. I think you caught Lisa at a bad time like Batman. Batman: Hey! 12th Doctor: And I have some friends of yours. Noby: Friends? Riruru: Yup. He's the Doctor. Noby: Pippo? Doraemon: Lulli? Sue: Ace, Riruru? Lulli: I'm so happy to see you again, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Me too. Pippo: I'm so glad to see you, Noby! Noby: I know, Pippo. Riruru: Sue. I missed you so much. Sue: Me too, Riruru. Ace Goody: '''Looks like you guys are here now. '''Doraemon: '''Yeah. And I got my Best Friends too. '''12th Doctor: It's nice to have friends again, Wyldstyle. I assume that I just caught Lisa and Batman at a bad time before. Wyldstyle: Uh. What? 12th Doctor: 'I'm the Doctor. I locked on your Scanner. Remember that. '''Batman: '''Before. You said Before. '''12th Doctor: ' Well spotted, Batman. Go to the head of the class. This is the TARDIS. It travels in time. I've met you lot before, but you haven't met me yet. That's time travel for you. '''Dora Kid: Look's like we're not the only ones who can time travel. Doraemon: That's right, Dora Kid. I think that he's a Time Lord. Wang Dora: It's an honor to see you, Doctor. Dora-Rinho: I'm so happy that I'm seeing the Doctor. Can I have your autograph? 12th Doctor: Sure thing, Dora-Rinho. (He Sign Dora-Rinho's Autograph) Looks like Batman and I have a fan like you. Dora Med: '''So this TARDIS can Time Travel? That's nice. '''El-Matadora: It looks so awesome! Batman: '''You're lying. '''12th Doctor: No. Here's your grapple gun. Batman: '''Clearly a Copy. '''12th Doctor: Again no. Like I said, time machine, not a 3D printer. Just give me your grapple gun later. Tino: Yeah. Doctor. You know what happen to Sunset at the Fall Formal? 12th Doctor: Yes, Tino. Sunset turned into a raging she-demon. Tino: '''Yikes. '''12th Doctor: And try to turn the students at Canterlot High into teenage zombies for her own personal army. Carver: '''Whoa! '''12th Doctor: But after Sunset Shimmer is defeated, she reformed and now she's your girlfriend. Sunset Shimmer: ''' Thanks, Doctor. Do you know about the Dazzlings? '''12th Doctor: Yes. The Dazzlings are sirens. They have a crush on Tino and tries to put him under their spell. El-Matadora: '''And these Sirens I know. Well, I don't like them. '''Sunset Shimmer: You said it, El-Matadora. I guess they sing with those pendants. Big G: Wait. The Dazzlings wear pendants, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Big G. I saw them wearing those pendants around their necks. Sneech: '''So what are those Pendants they wear? '''Sunset Shimmer: Those pendants allow the Dazzlings to feed off negative energy and control people with their singing. El-Matadora: '''Well. I'm not gonna fall from them. '''Wang Dora: '''You sure you will. '''El-Matadora: '''Stop that, Wang Dora. '''Wang Dora: '''Try me. '''El-Matadora: '''Why you... '''Dora Kid: Stop it, you two! Doraemon: You don't want the Dazzlings to feed off the magic in you, do you? Both: '''No. '''Doraemon: '''So don't do that! We're sorry, Doctor. They always Fight, no matter what they do. '''12th Doctor: I'm sure, Doraemon. We'll be arriving at our destination. They have arrived for their Destination and they get off the TARDIS Batman: '''Where are we? '''12th Doctor: Does it matter? Call it... I dunno, Dave. This is my Phone number, you call it when you get into trouble and I'll help you out - I'm nice like that. Look, normally I'd come along with you, but if I cross my own time-stream here it'll rip a hole in the Universe so big you could drive his ego through it. Anyway good luck! Oh, Yeah. Take these with you. The Twelve Doctor toss Two Sonic Screwdriver to Dora-Nichov and Ace Goody. Ace Goody catch the 5th Model of the Sonic Screwdriver and Dora-Nichov catch the 4th Model of the Sonic Screwdriver Ace Goody: Wow! My very own Sonic Screwdriver! Dora-Nichov: Yahoo! Ace Goody: '''Thanks, Doctor. '''12th Doctor: You're welcome, Ace Goody. Call me if you need me! Ace Goody: '''I will, Doctor! The TARDIS is Gone now '''Gandalf: Can someone explain to me what's going on please? Worriz: '''No time for that, let's go. '''Gandalf: '''Okay. '''Noby: So, Ace. How did you, Riruru, Pippo and Lulli met the Doctor? Ace Goody: 'Well, you see this Noby. It all started back in Japan, where we live. Flashback has Started '''Ace Goody: '(Narrating) We were going to the store for the stuff and then we saw a portal. So we decided to go investigate. 'Pippo: '(Narrating) And after that, we met the Doctor from the TARDIS. '''12th Doctor: Hello, you four. I'm the Doctor. Ace Goody: Uh? Hi, I'm Ace Goody. And this is Riruru, Lulli and Pippo. 12th Doctor: It's an honor to meet you all. Riruru: '''(Narrating) We joined the Doctor for some great adventures. End of Flashback '''Lulli: '''And after that, we became the Companions to the Doctor. '''Tino: That's a great story, Lulli. You think there's is another Keystone in here, Wyldstyle? Wyldstyle: I think so, Tino. Laval: Okay. Bad Cop: Let's go find the Keystone. Dora Kid: Right, Bad Cop. They are going to find the Keystone and Rogon is Looking around the Place and then he got his Head Hurt Rogon: Ow! My head! Gorzan: '''Dude! Are you okay? '''Bladvic: '''Rogon! Speak to us! '''Cragger: '''Can you hear us? Rogon got a Vision of Axel, he saw him eating an Ice Cream with his Friends, and he saw him getting an Argument with his Friend, and he saw him Fading away '''Laval: '''Rogon. Are you okay. '''Rogon: '''I'm okay. '''Eris: '''What happen to you? '''Rogon: '''I don't know? I was looking around the Place and then I got my head hurt. '''Razar: '''Maybe you should go back to Chima. '''Rogon: '''No. My head is okay now. '''Worriz: '''You sure? '''Rogon: '''Definitely. '''Worriz: '''Okay. Let's keep going. They went off to find the Keystone '''Sunset Shimmer: Maybe it's behind this door. Lor: '''Let's find out. '''Tish: '''Here we go. '''Tino: '''This door can't open because it has plugs unplugged. '''Owen Grady: So where are the plugs? Emmet: I don't know, Owen. How to get the doors open? Dora-Nichov: Maybe we should fix those plugs. All: '''(Gasp) '''Doraemon: '''Dora-Nichov. Did you just talk? '''Dora-Nichov: Yeah, I did. I don't to be Quite for this. Noby: So what are we going to do? Dora-Nichov: Maybe we should fix this wire and power the generator. Emmet: I'll fix it. Gandalf: Let me help do the wire, Emmet. This is wizard's work. Emmet: '''Fine. '''Ace Goody: '''Me too. Cause I have a Sonic Screwdriver. '''Dora-Nichov: '''Even me. Because the Doctor gave me this Sonic Screwdriver. '''Tohka: '''Alright. Fix some Wires and some Generator's. '''Emmet: Let's do this. They start to put all of the plugs together and then they finally fixed it. Gandalf: Good as new. Tino: Great. Now let's plug them in. Dora-Nichov: '''Alright. Here goes nothing. The doors open to reveal a Cyberman. '''CyberKing: Upgrade complete. Tino: Whoa! CyberKing: Organic lifeforms located. You will become like us. Laval: '''Become like what? '''CyberKing: You are inferior and will be reformed as Cybermen. Batman: '''I don't think so. '''Razar: '''Cybermen? What's a Cybermen? '''Sunset Shimmer: Maybe a Cyberman is a type of cyborg, Razar. Razar: '''What! Look I know that I have a metal beak and a hook. But I'm not gonna be a Cyborg. '''Worriz: '''Me too. I don't to be a Cyborg wolf. '''Doraemon: '''Even me! Look I know that me and my friends are Robot Cats from the Future. But we don't want to be a Cyborg Cats. '''Sunset Shimmer: Sorry, big cyborg guy. We don't want to be cyborgs. CyberKing: Hostility detected. Failure to compile with upgrading is not an option. Sunset Shimmer: Guess we'll have to fight that guy, Tino. Tino: 'Yeah. '''El-Matadora: ' Get ready to be defeated from me! And this is my Fencing Sword. En garde! '''Kotori: Looks like we got company! Cyberman: You will not escape! Reine: Let's fight, you tin cans! Yuri: Cybermen! At least it's not the Dazzlings. Riene: ''' The Dazzlings? Let's just fight the Cybermen already! '''Dora-Rinho: '''Let's have some fun! Mini Dora! The Mini Dora's is coming out of his 4th Dimensional Pocket '''Dora-Rinho: Ok, guys. Get the Cybermen!! Mini Dora's: '''Dora! They are fighting all the Cybermen and Dora-Nichov is playing he's Recorder to the Cybermen and he whack it on the Head '''Dora-Nichov: Take that, Robot man! Bad Cop is Surrounded from the Cybermen Dora Kid: '''No! Bang! He use his Air Cannon to the Cybermen '''Bad Cop: '''Thanks, Dora Kid! '''Dora Kid: '''No Problem! '''Dora-Rinho: '''Alright. Have a Football on your head! He kicked the Football to the Cybermen Head and now it has no head '''Dora-Rinho: Ha! Bullseye! Dora Med: '''Time to play my Flute He is playing his Flute to the Cybermen and then he whack it in the Head '''Dora Med: You got the beat! Maybe I should Summon my Snake? Oh Well. Wang Dora: '''Time to use my Spinjitzu. Ninjago!!! He use his Spinjitzu on the Cybermen '''Wang Dora: Looks like that robot is fired. Homer: '''Time for my Buzz Cola! He throw it to the Cybermen and then the Buzz Cola hit Homer '''Homer: '''D'oh! '''Bart: '''Prepare for my Slingshot He use his Slingshot to the Cybermen '''Bart: Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer